


情纵：二（1）

by lingyan0208



Series: 情纵 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyan0208/pseuds/lingyan0208
Summary: ◎一发完◎ABO/HE◎乾元昊天×坤泽敖广◎生子并非产蛋/临产R/回忆穿插◎昊天为上古神龙/敖广为妖兽龙族◎缚灵索 锁灵链为一物 压制灵力之用◎恐会写崩 按自己想的故事来写 希望大家食用愉快◎后面不太写得顺手与熟练 看来我果然不适合话多的甜文◎HE得也许有些敷衍 望见谅 至少我觉得只要相爱一切都是浮云





	情纵：二（1）

**Author's Note:**

> ◎一发完
> 
> ◎ABO/HE
> 
> ◎乾元昊天×坤泽敖广
> 
> ◎生子并非产蛋/临产R/回忆穿插
> 
> ◎昊天为上古神龙/敖广为妖兽龙族
> 
> ◎缚灵索 锁灵链为一物 压制灵力之用
> 
> ◎恐会写崩 按自己想的故事来写 希望大家食用愉快
> 
> ◎后面不太写得顺手与熟练 看来我果然不适合话多的甜文
> 
> ◎HE得也许有些敷衍 望见谅 至少我觉得只要相爱一切都是浮云

2.1——————

手腕上的锁链晃动不停，一时绷紧一时放松，灰暗狭仄的牢地里只余锁链轻晃声和交缠压抑的喘息。

天帝舔舐着身下人的后颈腺体，那里早已被他标记。可也只有反复确认那里覆盖上他的气息才能抚平内心的不安。

他尽力唤醒龙儿的快感，手臂从后环过那人因孕子而异常敏感柔韧的腰身，手掌紧覆着身下人高隆浑圆的腹部。

可他却未觉敖广压在喉间的细小痛吟，以及对方略有些收紧颤抖的腿根。

敖广抵御着磨人的阵痛，却仍打开自己迎合他的乾元。不说他有私心，他腹中胎灵也急切需要身上人的信引和精元。

对，很难得到他如此释放的信引，孩儿千万不能有事……他不能再承受一次失子之痛了……

敖广辗转在痛苦与欢愉间，想起那两个未出世的孩子……

2.2——————

年少的小龙刚得知自己分化成坤泽，一时不知该如何应对。即使被告知近日初次标志着成年的情潮期将至，他也逃避得离开了龙宫。

他来到南域海域，捏紧手中的吊坠，晶蓝的眸瞳仰望着云层邈邈的天际，不自禁地呢喃出声：“昊……天。”

敖广犹记初遇，他心情不虞也无好友，闲逛至这片海域，谁料一束天光从簇拥的云层中乍泄，身浴光芒的神凌驾于云巅，神色睥睨又淡然——他自觉这应是天神了，直视神容为不敬，却控制不住地移不开眼睛。

他确是神，而敖广未料到他是天帝。掌控六界，万人之上的天帝。

2.3——————

昊天俯在敖广身前，双手捧着他的腹侧，从腹顶开始印下一个个吻。此子为他们人形交合而结灵为胎，自也是半人半龙之形，感受到父亲的亲吻，伸出小手掌在他腹上顶出一个鼓包，昊天更是欣喜地笑出声怜爱的用脸颊蹭了蹭那鼓包。这倒唤回了敖广的思绪，他望着身前天孩子般的笑颜，心中顿感酸涩。

他早该知道，为什么当年那天“神”会突然降临眷顾他，对他温声抚慰，甚至愿意答应他做朋友，还送了他独特、唯一的吊坠。

确实是独特，毕竟再没人谁能让天帝如此费尽心思得只为得到他的信任再利用他了。

对。只是利用而已。敖广仰头呻吟，眉头微蹙似痛苦似欢愉，可眼底略过一丝讽刺。

敖广从他那里得到了从未有过的关心、在意、温柔、宽容、理解。只有他的神愿意给他——他当时天真的以为那人是他的神邸，却不知他确是神邸，却不会只成为他一人的神邸。

2.4——————

少年摩挲着手中的吊坠，想起他也回赠了那人龙族海螺，这算不算——定情信物……他豁然一惊，眨眨眼敛去神色，紧了紧手，复而抬头盯着上天，似乎这样就能缓解思念，以及对未知的恐惧与无助。

他的神邸从没有缺席。

强大的乾元踏着天光而来，好似他的救赎。他慌张又无措地想和他诉说，却被那人的信引逼得软了腿。

“嘘——别怕，我会帮你。”男人的话语似蛊毒，背后被他轻拍的地方好似着了火，一直燃到他的心里。他才意识到，原来自己那么渴望他的神。

两条龙直上云霄，信引互相纠缠，谁也无需多说，龙吟响彻庭霄，共赴巫山云雨。云朵成了他们的见证者，他们在其间翻滚、辗转，敖广觉得自己都要溺毙在对方的每一个吻、每一个眼神、每一个动作中。

毫无意外，成结进生殖腔，谁知是有心亦无意。反正此时的他们柔情蜜意，虽然无人明确表示过心意，可敖广相信他们共处的点点滴滴。何况——昊天把他揽进怀里，吻上他被标记的腺体——他们已为一体。

2.5——————

龙本为圣物，虽种族不同，但两龙交合的结晶却继承两方血脉，其嗣孕育就需千年之久，要孵化更不易。孕、孵期间若无父亲供养，对孕体损伤极大，即使如此，也不一定能平安产下。

可等敖广心知他体内已孕有两子时，他早已处于暗无天日之境。

他被缚住灵力的锁链牵制，灵力也微弱到难以感应，更不知腹中胎灵也在吸取那微乎其微的灵力。等到腹部隆起，他才能勉强探到有两团灵肉蜷在他腹中。

可是他们太虚弱了，他的灵力连一条龙胎都供养不及，何况他有两个孩子。

他很害怕，他已失去了他的光，这是他拥有的唯一了……

敖广隐约知道只要那人来了，他的孩子就有救的，可是数百年已过，他从未来过。可他的孩儿都已成型，他们在一枚龙蛋中，同生同长。他如何忍心失去他们？

敖广不会忘了他拼进最后残留的一丝灵力，也终究没能保住他们……

只是等他心如死灰地醒来，却发现缚灵索被消去了法力。

敖广勾起轻蔑的笑，却掩不住眼里的泪光，那人知道他为了族人不能走出去，但他不知道……他们都永远失去了他们初次拥有过的孩子。

2.6——————

精元已留在他的体内，昊天缓缓退出他的身体。敖广额上布满一层薄汗，他按着高隆的腹部，半坐起来，声音沙哑又克制：“天帝？你放过我的族人吧……也、呃，放过我吧……”

昊天望向他，敖广眼中晦暗不明，脸色却有些苍白。

昊天蹙紧眉：“广儿……你都不愿唤我的名字了么……你怎么了？是不是不舒服？”他欲上前查看，敖广却忍着痛苦托着沉重的身子往后退。

他伸出的手僵在原地，只听敖广说：“你靠近我，是为了……嗯、为了私下调查龙族，呼，是否有二心……”敖广一手揪紧身下的衣衫，一身托住腹底。

“你、啊……别碰我，呃……”昊天见他面露痛色，心下着急，上前把他搂在怀里，果不其然他身体紧绷，昊天连忙抚上他的腹部，那里已有些发硬。

“广儿！是不是很疼？别怕，先放松……”昊天一下一下抚这发硬的腹部，另一只手穿过他的后颈让他靠在自己的身上。

“呵呵……疼，你还怕，啊、我会不会疼吗？”昊天心中刺痛不已，没想到一时的权宜之计伤他的龙儿这么深……明明刚刚他们还在缱绻缠绵，现在双方却都痛苦万分。

“广儿……别说了，孩子就快出世了，我惠普陪着你的。”昊天伸手探向他的身下，发现已经开了六指了，心中又自责又愧疚，想来是将才的情事才催发的如此快。

“龙儿，就快了，你要是疼，可以咬我。”昊天把手臂放到他的唇边，敖广看了看他，又闭上眼扭过头去。堂堂不为他事所影响的天帝此时却紧张地不知所措，还让他咬他……他可怎么舍得……

不过这在昊天看来，却是敖广拒绝他在身边的意思了。

他收紧抱住敖广的手，正黯然间，又听见敖广的声音：“又不是没疼过、上次，比这疼上百倍……”

“广儿……”昊天知他是说那枚没孵出的龙蛋，正犹豫间，一声高昂的痛呼从怀中人口中溢出。敖广神色痛苦，眉头紧蹙，明眸紧闭，额头冷汗淌下，因疼痛后仰露出脆弱地脖颈。

“我的孩儿……我们的孩儿！呃啊，它们还那么小，我没有灵力、你也不来看我，啊——”敖广眼角沁出一滴泪，他的声音低弱却饱含痛苦和委屈，上扬的尾音更是浸满不甘，听的昊天肝胆俱颤，心痛不已。

他托住敖广更加下坠发硬的肚子，手指探入产道，心下有了计量，但急忙开口，“不是的！你想知道什么等孩子出来我都告诉你！我的龙儿，我们的那两个孩子还在……”

“什、什么？说清楚……昊天，啊——好疼……”昊天将敖广扶起靠在自己胸前，他的双手可以扶住他的腹侧一下一下往下顺着。

“乖，先好好生孩子。”他吻了吻敖广的龙角，安抚着躁动的胎儿。

“……我、呃啊——昊、昊天……”昊天见他破了水，急忙将他放躺下来。自己到他身前。

敖广被分开腿，却有些心慌：“昊天……为什么不抱着我了，疼——”

“听话，已经能看到龙角了，我们努点力。”

折腾了许久，他的上身抬起又落下，胎儿的头终于被娩了出来，“别泄气，广儿，来摸摸孩子。”昊天牵着他的手抚上那嫩嫩的小角儿，就见敖广惊喜的笑了，莹莹泪水含在眼中，昊天心中悸动——这是他的龙儿，还有他们的小龙儿，他吻住那人，双手捧住他的肚腹，顺着孩子往下。

敖广疼了又不想咬到他，只得将他推开，“快、扶住他，啊——要出来了……”敖广推在他肩上的手握紧，身子愈发颤抖，昊天也急忙双手捧住胎儿的头部，只一下长力，胎儿便从蠕动的产道中滑出。

“呃啊……”敖广终于松了劲，放松上挺的腰身，被昊天轻放下来。

小龙哭声嘹亮，昊天将他处理好便揽住昏睡过去的敖广，在他唇角落下一个吻。

2.7——————

等到敖广浑身酸软的醒来，却惊觉自己身处的不是那方牢笼。

意识渐渐回笼，就见右手边襁褓中的婴儿。

他的孩儿，正要抬手，却觉左手被人握着，他未敢回头，怕这是一触即碎的梦境。毕竟他也数不清那人在他梦里温柔地出现过几回了。

“……广儿？醒了？有没有哪里不舒服？”听得那人小心翼翼的关心，他心恍若落地，却生涩冰冷的问到：“天帝……你答应我的，我现在，想听你的解释。”

昊天握住他的力道又大了些，“广儿……那日，我去寻你了……我不是故意不去看你的。”

他当年初遇他的龙儿是意外，他是去龙族探底却是被众仙日日言语所扰，为了让他们消停，他特意下至东海。却见一少年看他竟看得呆了，他心觉，这东海之龙都似这般单纯吗？

等昊天下来，见此少年有些郁郁寡欢，心思都写在脸上，他倒想安慰安慰这个少年了。

来往间发觉他果然如此纯真，欲走时对方竟有些局促地问他愿不愿意交朋友。朋友……他确实对这个词有些兴趣。

一个天界高处不胜寒的神，一个海底涉世未深的龙兽。

互相取暖，互相救赎。

海族之龙为妖族所化，历来被称之为妖兽，有无异心都被提防。天帝与其有来往，天界众神怎肯罢休。

昊天不愿牵涉到敖广，可他是龙王之子，他不愿风言风语伤到他，更怕有人会对他不利。

假借将他和龙族囚于东海堵住了悠悠众口，瞒过了天上众仙，却也伤到了他的龙儿。

他不会忘记他将龙族压下海底时他的龙儿是如何看向他的。

“……你竟是天帝……嗤，也对，也只有我这般傻了罢。”他的龙儿跪在他脚下，垂首低眉，曾几何时对方望向他时眼里都是恋慕与光彩，现在……只余一片漠然与灰暗。昊天握紧的拳不住颤抖，生生用理智压下要抱住他、向他解释的冲动。

甚至为了不再让任何人生疑，他几百年未踏足东海龙宫，等到他压抑着满腔思念忍着近乡情怯而来，他的龙儿却因灵力衰竭颓弱地倒下——锁灵链只是压制灵力，怎么会耗尽呢？

探清后昊天来不及欣喜只得施法将那枚龙蛋从他腹中取出，里面竟有两条仙龙，他知这是他们的孩子，但是却缺少生父的给养，现下只能日日被他的灵力温养方可有救。

他不知如何面对他的龙儿，收了龙蛋后他解了缚灵索，再传给敖广一些灵力后便略过他的眉眼匆匆离开。

自那之后，他时常来见敖广，毫不吝啬地用他的信引将敖广包围，陪他度过每一个情潮期。他自此才知，坤泽的身体也需乾元的信引滋养，何况信引交缠还能激发对方对自己的依赖。

他是他的乾元，他是他的坤泽，天下之道本就是要彼此二人自结誓后永不分离。

如今，那枚龙蛋已孵化出来，只是因在父体内生长时间过短，如今还未醒来，还在被灵力温养着。

2.8——————

“广儿，你相信我吗？我对你的心，从未变过。”

敖广自然也知他作为六界之主的苦衷与责任，他们相遇时……这种身份就已经是鸿沟了横亘在他们眼前了。

可他的神如今这般对他解释，他们的孩子也都好好的，事逾千百年，他们的心即使伤过、痛过、爱意却未曾磨灭，谁能说这是劫数不是天赐呢？

“你既如此说……我自是信你。可是……”昊天知他的顾虑，倾身吻下他的余话。沧海桑田千年已过，他早已有了面对一切的能力，他要和他执手共享盛世。轻声说：“这便足矣，其他的，交给我。”

他们将是与对方共同承担、永世相伴的伴侣。敖广也有勇气，站在天地共主的身边。

四目含情，自此一誓，终不悔。

“吾心悦君。”

“吾亦然。”

【TBC】


End file.
